Relieving the Pain
by Ichigatsu Yami Bara
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has taken away everything from her. Including the one she loves. Will another come for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Relieving the Pain**

Kagome dashed through the forest, one foot wearing its shoe and the other had none, the sock had become soiled from the muddy earth from the rain of the previous night. She didn't know when she had lost her shoe but she really didn't care. She tripped and fell, her hand receiving a shallow gash and her knees suffering from small and large cuts. Tears fell down her face; soaking the earth she gripped, the sky dark and forbidding, resembling the mood of the raven-haired beauty. Or, that's what she used to be. She knew it was coming but she didn't know it would be so soon. Or that she had to witness such a heart-breaking scene. As soon as she closed her eyes, images flashed back. The overly pale woman under her half-demon's red haori, the demon beside her, both looking sated and tired. From what, she could guess for herself. Her mind scoffed at her foolishness. Her hanyou? What a crock of shit.  
Her forehead touched the ground. Her small fist rose, hitting the earth violently. Why!!! Why!? Why InuYasha did you do this to me!? Nothing would come. Over the last few days, they had fought little, InuYasha even becoming at ease. With Naraku gone for good, there were few jewel shards that needed collecting. She winced and stopped hitting the ground as a disgusting crack came from her hand. She cradled her hand to her chest, the almost completed jewel lightly brushing her hands. She growled and looked down at the shiny pink gem. "This stupid thing has cost me more tears then anything!?" she yelled, sure no one could hear her. Her voice became lost amongst the brush. Though she had never so much as uttered a curse word, this came out with sheer force. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!" she screamed, amazed that it echoed in the clearing she laid in. She fell onto her side, rolling onto her back finally and looking up at the sky. Her heart had broken for the last time.  
Exhaustion finally hit her along with pain and nausea. She dragged herself a few meters and retched in a shrub at the edge of the clearing. She doubled over as soon as she attempted to stand, her back hitting the ground hard. For a long moment, she merely lay there, a light drizzle having started lightly saturated her hair. She seriously considered just lying there and dying. Right there, right now. She sobbed softly, spasms that came with it rattling her tired, cold, wet, and injured body. She dared not close her eyes and attempted not to even blink. The memory was so clear. "Sorry Kikyo. I didn't wish for this intrusion." InuYasha had said, referring to her. She saw InuYasha's eyes slightly glazed over, obviously one of Kikyo's tricks but she didn't deny that InuYasha desired Kikyo. Not her. Never her. Show yourself out. InuYasha's words echoed in her mind, not forgetting the venom that dripped from each word. How could he? After everything, he didn't even stand to show her out. "How could he pick that damned pottery piece over me?" she growled, her pain and exhaustion, disappearing. She stood, her legs slightly unsteady.  
Earlier that night, she was as giddy as the schoolgirl she was. She turned eighteen not one week ago and just loved everything people had gotten her. Tonight was that night however. The only reason she was there at all. That night, she would go to InuYasha and beg him to make love to her, expressing her feelings afterward. Her stomach knotted and lurching, a wave of nausea hit her but she held it in. Her right hand came up, lightly placed over the place her delicate heart had been before tonight. When only an hour earlier, her chest was tight and warm. Now, she could feel the chill coming off her body making her feel clammy. Kagome wiped her face with a lithe, pale hand, falling to her knees then lying down on her side, her eyes closed, and her body trembling from the cold. "I hate you InuYasha. How dare you look at me, touch me, even think about me. You are disgusting." She whispered. She hated him now.

Human colored ears twitched slightly at the sounds he was hearing. Definitely not of animals. It was not his concern but still, he sauntered to the area, closing his eyes as the resonating curse word was screamed. The young woman was lying on the ground now, and then she stood, her hair waving slightly behind her. He recognized her immediately as his brother's companion, Kagome. Half brother! his mind reminded him fiercely. Brushing long silver hair from his shoulder, Sesshomaru watched in amusement and in worry, an odd emotion for him indeed. The scent of her tears and blood rose up, his eyes flashing from molten gold to crimson and back to they're gold. He stood there for several minutes, listening to her gently curses his hanyou brother under her breath. He smirked and remained, watching her back as she fell to sleep. Only then did he leave his post. Since Jaken died from poison ingestion and Rin had been passed off to a human family, he finally had the peace he wanted.  
He kneeled slightly, not allowing his white kimono to be soiled by the ground, a stoic expression held in place as he examined her. Her face was wet and dirty, her hands, arms and knees were scraped up pretty bad. Her clothes, the odd revealing clothes that confused him since the first time he saw her, were dirty and ripped. Her sock were caked in mud as was the shoe on her other foot and her skirt was frayed, small pieces of fabric around the hem missing. Unconsciously, a clawed hand curled into a fist, the demon lord not noticing until he drew blood. He sighed almost silently as the wound closed up. He brought that same hand up, removing a stray lock of hair from her delicate features. Only then did he actually see the tears. Her eyes were puffy and red and large streaks of clean skin from the tears frequented her cheeks. He muttered a silent oath and something warmed in his chest before freezing over again. In one swift movement, he picked her up, maneuvering her so she would be hurt by the armor he wore. His left arm carried her legs as his right kept her head up. Now, he was happy grateful for having his arm back. The dirt she had been lying on had begun to rub off but he didn't care.  
He smelt the oncoming rain and swiftly sought shelter, surprisingly not disturbing the sleeping body in his arms. Every stray glance down at the beauty he had stumbled upon sent a rush of adrenaline through his veins. He found a roadhouse. It was extremely late, which was one of the reasons he was surprised when he found her. He walked to the door, forgetting he was a demon. A stout man with squinty eyes and barely any hair looked up at him. He was obviously hard of sight. "I need a room." Sesshomaru murmured gruffly. "We are all filled up. It's traveling season." The man said, squinting to see the two forms. "My apologies young man." The innkeeper said with honesty ringing in his voice. Sesshomaru walked away with the girl in his arms. He looked up around him in the forest and found a large tree. Moving from a saunter to a brisk walk, he reached it, sitting down in a groove of roots. He sat her down directly in front of him between his legs and leaned her back to his front. He noticed her goose bumps as it began to rain quite heavily. He removed his armor swiftly, moving her only when necessary and then his out kimono. He turned her towards him and allowed her rest against his skin, her cold body chilling him to the bone. He swung the kimono around her shoulders and held her close to him, her body becoming warmer. For some odd reason, as she got warmer, so did he.  
The rain ended only minutes after it started, the moon becoming unveiled and shining down on them as a heavenly light. Some drizzle and run off had reached them, his hair becoming wet as she cleaned off her face, revealing a gorgeous angel. He felt unworthy all of a sudden but forced the thought away. She was a blasted human! His body grew very tight as her hand lightly touched his chest in rest, her hair and hand caressing him. His eyes closed tightly, willing everything away. He held her closer, the moon accenting her. His eyes opened, flashing red, his naturally golden eyes fighting off the blood red. He remembered her words as he listened to her gentle breathing. 'InuYasha. I will tear out your eyes just for looking at her. I will sever your hands from your despicable body for laying a hand on her. I will crush your head in my hands for thinking about her.' He thought, muttering something softly. All night he would keep watch. He would question her tomorrow on what happened. Somewhere in the night, he fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. For very long days, he had not slept (Not four as in the number. I meant what I wrote) at all and that exhaustion swept over him.

Kagome groaned softly, moving around a little before her almost black eyes opened. True, she had beautiful chocolate orbs but that was before last night. Her eyes squinted slightly, seeing white, silver, gold and a peach color. "Am I dead?" she asked quietly, her hand running along the hard surface. Her face felt lighter than it was when she had fallen asleep. Her other hand felt her soft skin. "You're not dead." Her gruff voice said. She paused and felt strong muscles leaping and tightening under her touch. Her eyes opened and looked up into his golden orbs, not thinking for a second it was InuYasha. "Sesshomaru?" she said softly, her voice slightly cracked from crying and yelling. Looking up into his face, she saw how the sun beating down on the made shadows appear on his too-handsome face. His eyes were colder than the half demon she loved but his face was more defined and utterly devastating. She understood why Lady Sarah loved him. "What are you?" she murmured, looking around. He was naked to the waist and she was draped in his kimono, her clothes dirty and slightly damp. "You saved me didn't you?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter. Before she could get up, he was standing with her in his arms. He swung the kimono around his shoulders and made his way into it then reattached his armor without even have to drop her. "We need to go and get your legs cleaned up. What help will you be to my disgrace of a brother without one leg." He said. She force and went pale at the idea that she would be a cripple. "I have no intention of returning to your witless, pathetic, and idiotic half brother!" she announced, venom dipping off her words. She shocked Sesshomaru and it was obvious. After an aggravating conversation they had, both were silent for the walk through the forest.

Her words surprised him and his fine silver brows shot up, almost disappearing into his hair line. He was surprised that she wouldn't return, more so when those names came spewing out her mouth, and even more so when she corrected him about InuYasha being his half brother. He smirked. "But of course you are. You love him." He said, his voice mocking her slightly. "I despise him." He heard her and remained silent, walking quickly, wanting to rid himself of this temperamental female but at the same time, not.  
For several silent, anxious, tense minutes, Sesshomaru moved from the brush onto the heavily used road. Some travelers moved on the road, some too engulfed on trying to find out where they are than be wary of the demon. After a little, he began to notice some men were looking at her, hunger in their eyes. More and more began as she had fallen asleep once more. He held onto her tighter, glaring at the men with a look that could freeze the blood. The men scurried along, less and less looking at her as they looked at him first now. Some women in a group started whispering unsavory comments about the angel in his arms. 'Sleeping with a demon.' 'Poor girl is going to be ripped apart.' 'Poor girl! I say the little slut deserves it!' All of it was whispered but the fact that they were saying it boiled his blood. Had it been like this whenever she was out with InuYasha? Yes. Humans less accept Hanyous than full demons. Kagome would have to listen to wagging tongues whenever she was out. Pain ripped through his chest as if he had been stabbed but it was different as if it came from the inside out. He felt for her. The raven-haired beauty in his arms suffered for being with any man. He started to ponder. Should he just take her with him? Should he leave her here? Should he make her go back to her country of origin? The latter looked very good. All he would have to do is escort her to a boat dock or wherever and she would be happy. Then, out of nowhere, his mind swung to the first option. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. He was happy alone! He thought about that word. Alone. Last night he wasn't. The evening leading to it he wasn't. He was blessed by an angel's presence and he felt good though he didn't show it. He slept easily with her in his arms though he wouldn't admit any reason to himself. She felt her struggle a bit, a nightmare befalling her, breaking him from his thoughts. His face turned up in a disgusted look. He wanted to punch himself. Instead, he pressed her sleeping form closer to him, silencing her movements. Her hand returned to its prior position when they were sleeping. Heat shot through his limb and he shook his head again. What the hell was this woman doing to him?  
About thirty minutes of walking passed and Sesshomaru didn't think one second of them except about a place to get her bandaged up. Finally he came upon one little building and gave up Kagome to the woman who was hesitant to help.  
"Bad scratches on her arms and legs." She said, looking at him with conviction.  
"She fell while running."  
"From you?"  
"From someone else."  
"Anyone you know?"  
"No. He'd be dead." He lied. He knew InuYasha. And he was going to die. Not only for Kagome. But for Tetsusaiga as well. Surprisingly, he didn't leave. He walked over and sat on a chair as people moved away from him. His face remained stoic as Kagome walked out of the room on unsteady legs. In a flash, he was beside her, helping her walking. The nurse explained how they put a disinfectant on her knees. As soon as they were outside, Kagome stopped him from picking her up once more.

Kagome sat down and patted beside her. From beneath her ebony lashes, she watched him sit beside her. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out some bandages from her time and started to put them on her knees until a deep, resonant voice spoke to her. "What in the seven Hells are those?" She smiled softly at his words and looked up at him, the sunlight reflecting off his beautiful silver hair. She began to wonder what it felt like. She shook her head and went back to her task. "These are bandages. I'll explain when there are not so many people around. As soon as she finished, she was back up in his arms. "First, I want to know what the hell my brother did. From what I could tell, you had run a good four miles away. Perhaps more." She looked shocked. "Four miles? More?"  
She sighed and looked up at him. Instead of asking him why and, of course, leaving out the embarrassing parts, she explained the whole affair. How she had went to his little cottage. How Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had left after her birthday to go live in the Demon Slayer's village. How she was shocked to see InuYasha and Kikyo naked in each other's arms. How he had been so cold to her. How she didn't know when she started running or when she started crying or how she lost her shoe. By the end, she was crying into his chest. It shocked her when he didn't move away. Instead, after being some distance into the forest, he allowed her to stand on her feet. Her tear stained face looked up into his saddened features with confusion. All she felt was strong arms around her and his soft kimono touching her cheek. Her eyes closed as he held her fast, her head fitting under his chin perfectly. "It's ok, Kagome." he whispered to her, the first time he used her name. She smiled softly. Don't make me return. She pleaded.

Well, I don't own InuYasha and I must say, this is a pleasure to be writing. For a while, I only accepted Kagome and InuYasha together but it's time I expanded my horizons. I must, however state my encouragements to write this so here it goes:  
Just For - Nickelback  
I Wish I Had an Angel - Nightwish  
Superman - 3 Doors Down  
Just a little Crush - Jennifer Paige  
I Will Carry You - Clay Aiken  
Kissed by a Rose - Seal  
Tainted Love - Marilyn Manson  
and  
Wounded - Good Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Relieving the Pain

It had been a week or two since that day. Side by side, the pair sauntered through the forest; he dressed in his regular attire as she wore a black kimono with pink blossoms and light red dragons. Kagome had told her Sesshomaru everything about where she was from. At first, his look said he didn't believe her. To prove it, she brought him to the well and hopped inside, returning a day later. He, of course showed no response but he apologized for not believing her. Through the time they had been together, Sesshomaru had talked more often. Not a whole lot more but at least said more words. Last week, he had bought her the kimono as a present. He said it was because for the 'birthday' she told him about. Later, she learned he had accosted the storeowner. She didn't mind however. It was how he was.

She felt eyes on her and looked up at him, blinking confusedly. He merely looked away. "You look nice." He muttered gruffly, void of emotion. A smile cracked on her lips. That she did: her hair was done up prettily, a little make-up was on her face, and the kimono was slightly form fitting, accenting her curves. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She murmured, coming to they're destination, a cave by a river. He told her prior to their departure, as was her rule, otherwise, he would have to move her with force. Covering her eyes with her hand, she saw the failing sun in the west, sinking below the horizon, pinks, oranges and reds coloring the sky Magnificent. "Our next stop is the wolf den correct?" she asked, knowing it was. Sesshomaru had begun to help her collect the jewel shards, protecting her if necessary. He had received a bad wound on his stomach. That of which Kagome had loomed over him with constant attention. Kagome pulled the chopsticks from her hair, allowing it to fall just over the hip. She sighed and turned away as he muttered a quick response, fiddling with the poles for the tent she had brought. Kagome strayed into the trees, listening and following the sound of water.

She came upon that which she was searching and knelt beside it, washing her face with the cool water. She smiled and stayed kneeling, her eyes closed, listening for noises. A slight rustle alerted her of a squirrel. Until it turned into something different. A quiet rumbling. She stood and looked around, seeing nothing. A sharp force hit her from behind, sending her sailing through the air, landing against a tree. She groaned softly, trying to prop herself up. A large clawed hand wrapped all the way around her waist, squeezing her tightly and painfully, lifting her into the air above the stream. She looked down, seeing a disgusting and mutated demon. She couldn't stop the disgusted noise made deep in her throat, earning her three claw marks along her abdomen, slicing through the pretty black and pink kimono. A yelp of pain earning her a slowly placed jagged scar down her cheek. What she remembered from there was a blur.

Sesshomaru had nearly got himself caught in the poles. Losing his temper slightly, he tore the 'tent' into shreds. He had no rein on his emotions anymore. Not since Kagome had entered his life. He shoved the tent away and stood, awaiting her arrival. He heard and saw nothing but had felt a slightly quiver in the earth. A little fear for Kagome trickled down his spine. The yelp he heard just confirmed it. He sped through the forest, a pale blur. Unsheathing the Toukijin, he came upon the scene. Kagome was feet above the earth, one disgusting hand around her waist, the other around her neck. Conscious of the smell of her blood, Sesshomaru dashed forward, swinging his sword down violently, chopping the arm of the mutated demon off completely. He disappeared and caught Kagome, who had blanked out. A gash ran along her cheek and the beautiful kimono he had gotten for her was ripped. Casting down the blade, not taking his now blood red gaze from the angel in his arms. Using Toukijin's attack, Soryuha, he destroyed the demon and sheathed the sword once more.

Kneeling, he rested Kagome in his lap, he watched as she came from her unconsciousness. He released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and pulled her up, her back against his front as he held her tightly yet gently. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She murmured quietly, settling her hands on his arms. Those words meant a lot to him from some reason. He picked her up, worry evident. "You need some of those bandages." He said, laying her down as he searched through a bag she brought. Using his claw, he cut open the midriff of her kimono, applying the bandages properly. He saw her smiling up at him, trusting him with her well-being.

Post-application of the band-aids, he picked her up, sitting just inside the cave. "What about the tent?" he heard her ask, a sense of knowing in her voice. He smirked and looked down at her. "You knew that thing wouldn't last Kagome." He told her. "You won't heal by the time we are leaving." He told her, his voice cold once more. "I need to rid you of your human blood." He announced, shocked when Kagome came up fast, his eyes closing tightly as he heard her wince loudly in pain. "Are you going to kill me Sesshomaru?" she asked him, he being shocked at the question. He wrapped his arms around her arms and brought her back against his chest slowly. "No. I am going to make you full demon however. I want you to be your strongest. And trust me, your family will have nothing to say. They should…care for you for who you are. And besides, I will not allow a human to be in my presence for too much longer." He murmured, avoiding the word 'love'. _'Plus, you can stay with me until we die.' _He thought guardedly. He looked down at her as he felt her head moving. "Ok Sesshomaru." He heard her whisper. _'Maybe she wants to be here too…' _he thought, shaking his head.

"We'll do it when you can walk."

"I can walk."

"You want to do it now?"  
"Definitely."

"It will be done." He said, standing with her, allowing her to walk on her own feet. He guided her back to the river. "I won't say it won't hurt. Ok?" he said, getting a nod in response. Carefully, he laid her over the river. "I'm going to cut you twice. One deep one on the back and…well, since your stomach is already cut, I'll have to reopen it." Once again, only a nod.

Quickly opening the cut on her stomach, he came up above her, reaching his claws around her back. They stayed in silence as he dragged his claws along her back, deep cuts forming. Blood began to taint the river crimson. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, still silent. Sesshomaru admired her slightly and cut himself deeply as well, letting his blood drip into her but not all that much. Suddenly, her blood flow into the river ceased abruptly. Sesshomaru watched patiently, hoping it worked. He leaned over to river, looking at her back, his hair becoming drenched. He picked her up and walked back to the cave, falling asleep in the failing light.

Kagome awoke a little later in the afternoon. Seeing Sesshomaru gone alerted her that everything was all right. She walked back to the river and washed the sleep from her eyes. She shook her head and yelled loudly, falling backwards upon seeing her reflection. Her hands rose to her head, feeling the now soft, fuzzy dog-ears atop her head. She looked back at the reflection. Her dog-ears resembled the-man-she-left-behind's ears but were black with a streak of silver. Her hair now had Sesshomaru's silver hair color streaked through her own ebony. Her eyes had become golden brown and her nails and teeth grew into claws and fangs. She smiled softly. "I suppose it worked." She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru in the river. She turned quickly, looking up at him, her sight altered slightly but he still look every bit as handsome as the day she first saw him. "Why do I look like a half demon?" she asked, wishing she had said something else. She heard him sigh and took his hand as he helped her up. "No matter what I do, you were borne of a human. I forced the human blood from you and my demon blood attacked and changed your remaining blood. You are full demon but you will still carry a human scent." His eyes were glazed over with something. "Why weren't you there when I awoke?" she asked him, trying to find out why. His answer was short and quick: "Your in heat." She was utterly shocked. "I was just changed into a demon!! How can I be in _heat_!" she asked. He turned away from her and started walking. "Come on then." She followed him obediently.

They walked in silence for the better part of the day, arriving at the wolf den by sun down. Kagome walked in front of Sesshomaru, having known where to go. As she passed, the demons on guard came from their hiding to look at her. She quickened her pace, her companion keeping up no problem. She passed through the waterfall easily, seeing Koga at the end of the den. Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the cave as she continued inside, wolves looming over the sight of her. Koga looked up and dropped the glass he was holding, sniffing the air slightly. He stood. "Kagome?" he said, approaching her. "You are a demon. A dog demon. Please tell me you are not Mutt-face's woman now." He said. Suddenly, a clawed hand came down across Koga's face. "Don't ever mention him in my presence!" Kagome growled, showing her blood-stained claws. "Now, hand over your jewel shards or my companion will take them from you." She said, motioning to Sesshomaru. Koga sat down and removed the jewel shards from his legs, handing them to Kagome. She heard him mutter something then walked back to Sesshomaru, smiling. She sat the jewel shards into the nearly completed Shikon no Tama and held her hands over it, the pieces becoming one. "Only a few more shards and we can keep it forever." She told him, sunlight washing over her features. She heard him grunt softly.

She walked a little farther until he stopped her. Confused, she turned and looked at him, his lips crushing down on hers.

It was only meant to be a short kiss, something to relieve his lust for her but it turned out as something more. He felt her arms slide around his muscular neck. He slid a clawed hand down from her hand, down her arm to her waist where his other was already positioned. He tugged her closer, hearing the disgruntled sounds of lonely wolf demons. Her bust pressed firmly against him, setting his blood on fire. He heard a light groan erupt from her throat making him smirk. His eyes shot open and he moved her away quickly, stumbling back, his calm exterior shattered. Kagome didn't look much better. A shocked expression while both of them remained silent. "I apologize. I shouldn't have done that." He murmured, regaining his composure. "I wanted it as much as you." He heard her whisper. In that moment, and that moment alone, he realized how much he had come to care for her. He felt her hand on his cheek and snapped out of his thoughts in time to react to her lips.

For the entirety of the night, both sat away from each other, even the great demon lord had a tinge of pink blush on his face.

Sesshomaru awoke early as he always did. He caught a glimpse of Kagome in the big yellow 'slee-p in beg'. He walked from where him and his companion slept and recognized a familiar odor. He thought for a moment but could not put his clawed finger on what it was. He crouched down, shoving the smoldering embers of last night's fire around with a stick. He growled to himself. He couldn't believe how he acted. _'How does this woman do this to me? Even my filthy hanyou brother had been snared.'_ He snarled at the thought of him. He hated him more when he saw Kagome only a few weeks before. He couldn't stay angry long. He had driven Kagome into his arms. _'No arguing that.'_

A dark gaze swept over the sleeping demon, the gaze holding angry fire for her. A flash of red and it was gone, flying into the sky. "Damn her! Damn the human. Demon now…" the voice snarled, an angry sigh escaping its lips. "Fleeing to Sesshomaru. She seems happy now. I must make her feel pain! Ruin her life…" A sadistic smiled curled on the speaker's mouth. "And that insufferable demon will not get in my way!" A wicked laugh erupted, a coarse and cruel laugh, reflecting the plans for Kagome.

END!

I'd like to thank you, and you, and you. You, you, you, you, and you. And my publicist xD


End file.
